Currently, there exist systems for regulating the current in high powered light-emitting diodes (LEDs) that utilize a transistor to switch on and off the powering of the LEDs by an external voltage source. Such systems utilize a sensing resistor that can be used to monitor the current while the transistor is switched on. When the sensed current reaches a certain threshold, the powering of the LEDs from the external source is switched off for a predetermined period of time during which the current is not sensed. After this predetermined period, the transistor is turned back on. This process of on and off switching is repeated throughout the operation of the LEDs.
However, such systems for regulating LED current do not allow the sensing resistor to provide a very accurate measure of the average current. Also, in these systems, the time period between switching off and switching back on the LED power is determined based on a user-determined switching frequency—not the sensed current. As such, these systems cannot precisely control an average or root-mean-square (RMS) current flowing through the LEDs.